


【FF14】光

by shadowdark69



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdark69/pseuds/shadowdark69
Summary: 光中心，意識流有。阿茲海默症。





	【FF14】光

也許，從最初遺忘一切在旅途的起點醒過來的一剎那，已經是往後所有的預兆。

X

在一開始其實沒有人發現光的問題。  
他耐心且溫柔地對待每一個向他求助的人。不管大至討伐蠻神還是小至幫忙尋找遺失物品，他都會一如以往地點點頭，提起武器去幫助每一個人。  
僅有些許的不對勁也僅限於忘了前陣子開會的一些事情，或是出門了才發現自己忘了拿上什麼東西而已。  
這都是每個人都有可能發生的事，拂曉血盟的賢人們也不曾在意，多的是以此作為談資，在茶會間取笑他們的大英雄。

勇敢善良卻又善忘的大英雄。  
善忘的……大英雄。

真正發現光有所不對勁的第一個人是阿莉塞。  
在加入拂曉血盟後，阿莉塞就相當親近光，更甚於她那個傲嬌又幼稚的雙胞胎兄長，然後他們便又會拌起嘴來。  
對此，光也只能無奈地笑笑，任由這對兄妹一左一右地邊挽著他的手邊拌嘴。  
——嘛，這也算是感情好的表現吧。光以眼神跟圍觀的賢人們如此說道。  
雖然是拌嘴，但也不過是親人間的小打小鬧，在再一次把阿爾菲諾噎得滿臉通紅說不出完整的話後，阿莉塞揚起得意洋洋的笑容，抬起頭衝著滿臉寵溺的光笑著。  
「好了好了，阿莉塞你剛剛在回來的時候不是說餓了嗎？別再欺負阿爾菲諾，我們去吃飯吧，正好我也有點餓了。」光微笑地說著勸架的話，剛冷不防地撞上凝著滿臉笑容、眼底盛滿驚訝的阿莉塞的眼神。  
去吃飯？她的確在跟阿光完成查探任務回來的路上時覺得餓了，但是在回來石之家之前，他們可是在餐館已經用過了再回來啊。  
這不對勁。  
抱著疑惑，阿莉塞打量著光的表情，慢慢地說著︰「阿光你忘了嗎？我們回來前已經吃過了……但是當然你餓了的話，我也可以陪你再吃。」胖一點也不要緊，畢竟要她陪的人是光啊。  
聽見對方的話，光先是微微愣了一下，片刻後才彷彿是想了起來，點點地說道︰「我想起來了。不要緊的，我自己吃就好了。」語氣誠懇，表情亦無異樣，是一如既往的溫柔。  
聞言，阿莉塞勉強壓著滿腹疑惑，對光點點頭說好，再看著對方離開的背影才跟在一旁同樣聽見全部對話的兄長迅速交換了一個眼神，然後拉著滿臉茫然的拂曉眾人進邊上休息的小房間去。  
阿爾菲諾小心地確定門鎖已經穩妥地鎖上後，才走回他的妹妹身邊。  
「阿莉塞……」阿爾菲諾並不是完全知道發生什麼事情了，但是看著對方的眼神與剛才的對話，多少也意識到事情的嚴重性，所以才一同拉著拂曉的賢人們聚在一起討論看看。  
面對眾人疑惑的目光，阿莉塞不安地小小跺了跺地，才深呼吸了一口，說道︰「你們有沒有發現最近阿光不太對勁？」  
不太對勁？  
賢人們互相看了一眼，雅．修特拉率先張口問︰「像是怎樣的不對勁？」  
「阿光最近老是忘記剛剛做了什麼，」阿莉塞回想著，「像是剛才明明已經吃過飯才回來的，他卻忘記了。又像是之前有一次明明約好去調查蜥蜴人的動向，我在小阿拉米格等了半天都沒見他，通訊貝找他才知道他忘記了這件事。」  
其他人在阿莉塞的說明後，紛紛在自己的記憶裡找到了相似的情景。  
「這……的確不太對勁啊。」聽著眾人的描述，雅．修特拉支起手微微偏頭思考著，「你們是在什麼時候開始察覺這種情況的？」  
眾人思考了起來，但他們卻只能找到零散的記憶而無法找到準確的時間點。  
伴隨著他們的英雄算是最為長久時間的阿爾菲諾沉默地思考了一會兒，抬起頭說道︰「再之前的我不太記得了，但是在伊修加德時他的確有類似的事情，只是不常見，可能是因為當時的情況太緊急了，根本沒有停留思考的餘地。但是——」  
「我跟阿莉塞其實在剛來艾歐澤亞時就遇見過冒險者了，那時候我們還不認識，但是在前往城邦的路途上見過了。那時候的冒險者……」阿爾菲諾頓了頓，露出難以形容的複雜表情，「像是什麼都不記得了，連自己為什麼會在那裡的原因都忘記了。」  
所以從一開始，預兆已經出現了，只是從未被發現。

在眾人陷入沉默的時候，房門突然被敲響了，把所有人從自己的思考中給驚醒過來。  
「你們在嗎？我買了吃的回來。」從門板後傳來的正是他們所談論的對象的模糊聲音。  
第一個反應過來的是雅．修特拉，她「啊」的一聲跟在門後的光說了等下出來，得到應允的回答後，重新回頭看向表情明顯不安的眾人。  
「現在也沒什麼辦法，不如直接問本人好了。」她如此作出結論。  
一直在邊上沉默地聽著的桑德瑞克也默默地點了點頭，畢竟也沒更好的辦法了。  
阿莉塞滿臉不安地跟隨著其他人一起離開房間，剛出房門便能看見那位大英雄正在拂曉的其他人的協助下把買來的餐點分開盛在桌上，等待賢人們的回來。  
當他聽見門扉打開的聲音後，便回過頭、對眾人毫不吝嗇地露出一個溫柔的笑容。  
「快來吧，你們不是覺得餓了嗎？」  
宛如魔咒般的溫柔語句，令賢人們止著了腳步，表情凝固，彷彿時間停止了一般。  
片刻後阿莉塞從人群中跑出來，連阿爾菲諾都沒來得及阻止，她便直接撲到急忙轉過身接著她的光的身上。  
「哎哎？怎麼了？」被阿莉塞突如其來的舉動弄得滿心迷惑，但光還是抬起手輕輕揉了揉這個難得示弱的屈強女孩的柔軟頭髮。  
手指抓緊著屬於冒險者的粗糙衣料，阿莉塞把臉龐埋在那令人心安的寬闊胸膛前，遮掩著那張隨時會落下眼淚的臉。

「阿光你怎能這麼溫柔……」  
溫柔到忘記過去、忘記未來，都是掛念著他人。  
縱使你的時間只有當下，都是同樣的溫柔。  
溫柔到……令人不忍。

細碎而模糊的聲音緩慢落下，光聽不清楚而「啊？」地表示短促的疑惑，卻在下一刻被抬起頭的阿莉塞所驚訝。  
那個屈強的小姑娘眼角掛著淚珠，臉上卻是燦爛的笑意。  
「沒什麼！阿光別亂擔心啦，我什麼事都沒有！」歡快的聲音在耳邊響起，似乎與過去沒有什麼不同，「而且阿光特地為我們帶回來吃的，就趕快去吧！」  
光看著對方的笑容，半晌也微微笑了起來，眼底的擔憂也漸漸消去。  
「對啊，再不吃就要涼了。」他邊笑著，邊跟上女孩的腳步走進人群中。

其實他並不是沒有意識到自己的不對勁。  
只是他對此也沒有辦法，只能一天一天地記下他的記憶，記下身邊每個人那逐漸模糊的身影。  
不過沒關係。  
他知道他們會一直待在身邊，記憶中的身影每天都能被重新塗上色彩，不再褪色。  
他相信他們。  
他們是，同伴啊。

Fin.  
Antidesma 20191027  
2370字


End file.
